


Days

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, MagoSoph, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Sometimes he’ll leave her notes to read, simple yet cheesy notes. He’s not the one to be roundabout but he was quite simple. As if he got the ideas from corny romance movies they ended up watching the night before. She wouldn’t be surprised.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 4
Collections: My MagoSoph Can





	Days

In Cho-Tokyo, the sky was bright blue while the sun shined below. Kids were laughing and the birds were singing. A normal summer sky in Japan. And here’s to another day of school. The building was rather large. Aibo Academy was rather massive. Only the best fighters come here to train their skills. 

In one of the offices, in the halls, belonged that to the president. It was his office. A place that slowly becomes a home. It was his home. Shido Magoroku was the student council president here. Sophia Sakharov was his vice president and assistant. 

It was all an act of impersonation to get what you want. A powerful tool in this world. Something that they needed here, trained for. The constant need to feel superiority. To be in control and get away with anything. A mask that was full of lies, nothing but a pack of lies. And it worked, too! Claim a seat on the top. Once you got the taste of the power, you wouldn’t want to give it up. Who would? To be playing a role that was met to be, the only role that should be. Be on top and gain power, how amazing! 

He proudly took that title right after his father. Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place.

He wore a green-colored uniform that had a white-collar. He leaned back on his chair. His arms over his hand and legs crossed on the large desk. Right by his side, stood a white-haired girl. She stared stoically in front of her, with hands at her sides. She had an indifferent expression as her icy and vicious eyes were staring in front of her, glued to the front. She was silent. She was always standing by his side, next to him.

She took her job responsively. She cares about the mission. A white-haired girl in a light blue dress and dark blue jacket. Her thick and icy blue eyes were always glued to things in front of her. She was a pretty girl. She stood as still and straight as a statue. Her expression was always stoic and indifferent. He had no idea what her thoughts were or what she was thinking but could tell when she was in a mood easily.

“Shido.” 

Magoroku turns to the voice, it was Sophia who was staring at him now.

“We have a meeting with the rest of the school council soon.” She explained. “So it’s best if we get going now.”

“That’s right!”

While Magoroku was the student council president, it was Sophia who was calling all of the shots and more control behind the scenes. Like a puppet on the strings. She was higher. Sophia gets to see his real mask, his struggles behind closed doors. She calls him names or tells him to relax. Simple words to calm him down, she always knew what to say, how to react, what to do. She’s trained to deal with him.

They had a closer bond, partners in crimes some might say. Especially throughout working with Ikazuchi-sama, trust was never an issue among them. They went through a lot during that time that drew them closer than before, slowly it turned into unexpected love. In truth, love was never on the plate of things here, not for their mission. It looks like fate had plans for their hearts already.

Magoroku relies on Sophia more than he should, clings to her out of fear, and cares for her health. He worries about her, too. He trusts her, looks to her for answers, needs her to be here. He often relies on her for answers and clings to her but she never pushes him away or tells him to stop.

Sophia, on the other hand, feels pity for him, saves him from being burnt alive, using all of her energy to do so instead of leaving him there to simply die. She gets annoyed with him sometimes. She doesn’t hate him. She steals his food when’s not home, it was good food, she’ll never tell. He just needs to learn. She becomes soft, it’s all right, tries to help him win the cards. Honestly. He’s so much trouble but she deals with him. She trusts him, as well. She’s there for his last battle only to tell him that he’s a stronger fighter than anyone. She thanks him for helping him in the end, and finally say farewell to him. _ Until we meet again. _

Magoroku talks a lot about Sophia. He thinks a lot about her. He calls Sophia and says her name more than he should. Sophia talks even more about Shido, not realizing it. It just happens. Kyoya even points it out, to which she denies. They were a perfect match, Kyoya-sama admits. She hears him calls for her, calling her name at times. Shido was in her head, messing with her, and yet she doesn’t seem to mind despite her annoyance. It’s no use. There’s no point to fight what’s never going to go away now. They think a lot about each other. 

It has always been this way. 

_ You’re so clueless, Shido. _

That was the first thought that came into her mind. She tosses the folded love note to the side again. It was a poorly written love note that she got from Shido in her locker. His name was nicely written in cursive letters at the bottom with hearts. As she thought. She could tell that it belonged to him by his hand-writing. 

Sometimes he’ll leave her notes to read, simple yet cheesy notes. He’s not the one to be roundabout but he was quite simple. As if he got the ideas from corny romance movies they ended up watching the night before. She wouldn’t be surprised. Normally, the news channel was on, or recent buddyfights. Then Shido got an idea of having movie nights together, which insulted them in watching movies and eating popcorn on the sofa. 

They take turns on what they’ll be watching for the event to make it far. When he picked out the movies, they would usually be strange captain answer ripoffs or cliche romances he thought would be interesting to watch. He’ll also openly judge everyone in the movies. For her days, she puts on horror movies, which Shido would scream loudly and cling to her out of fright. So much so that he would be sitting on her lap the whole time. She’s not bothered by it.

She was well aware that Shido wasn’t the smartest. In truth, he was quite dense but not useless. She feels pity for him. He wasn’t one to give up easily. When he fails, he wants to try again. He’s so annoyingly cute it made her heart pound, though she hides it and moves away. She decides it would be best to throw it out and forget about it. She never does. She keeps them, lock in a box underneath the closest. 

The two share a bed now, which wasn’t unexpected. 

Some nights, he’ll cling to her backside, holding her in his arms. She doesn’t move, but stays still, allowing him to do so. Thanks to their sizes it’s easy to do.


End file.
